Birthday Surprise
by missisaac
Summary: decided to make this into a fic. its harry's 18th birtday. what can happen and what will the future bring after voldemort is dead? revelations after his 18th birthday? sequel to the secret admirer
1. Chapter 1

Birthday surprises.

Harry walked to the great hall to have his dinner with Albus and the other professors. 'Oh my god I am 18 years old. Wow' Harry thought enthusiastically. 'Shame my friends and Severus won't be here to celebrate with me today.' Harry thought solemnly.

Harry pushed open the doors to the great hall to choruses of "Surprise." Harry looked around in shock at all the people in the hall. There was Hermoine, Ron, Molly, Arthur and all the Weasley children, also his godfathers Remus and Sirius.

Harry looked around at all the faces and smiled. 'Why isn't Severus here.' Harry thought sadly.

The doors to the great hall open. Harry turns around to the doors. A wide smile comes over his face as he spots Severus looking handsome in new dress robes.

Severus walked over to harry and got down on one knee and opens a box. "Happy birthday, Harry James Potter. Harry I love you with all my heart and soul, Will you do me the honour of bonding with me bind our love souls and magic together?" Severus looked at Harry worried.

Harry stared at Severus for a moment before a big smile comes over his face. "Yes Severus. I love you with all my heart and soul. I would be honoured to bond with you." Harry answers joyfully with tears running down his cheeks.

Severus stood up and kisses Harry deeply to the sound of cheers from all the guests.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: second part to birthday surprise. Hope you all like it. It was going to be a one shot but decided to make it a fic.

Chapter 2:

Harry walked into the great hall the morning after his birthday and sat at the head table with the professors.

"So harry, how are you feeling today? Congratulations again on your engagement. Where is the lovely half?" Albus asked cheerfully.

"He will be up soon; he was still getting ready when I was coming up for breakfast. Thank you again for the congratulations professor." Harry replied happily.

Harry started eating his breakfast whilst listening to the other professors chatting. 'I wonder where the Weasley's and Hermione are. They said they were going to stay.' Harry thought.

Harry looked towards the great hall doors when they opened and spotted Hermione and Ron coming in holding hands. Harry waved them over.

"Morning harry. What a wonderful morning today is." Hermione said with a grin.

"Morning harry." Ron grumbled not being a morning person.

"Morning Hermione and Ron. I see you two were holding hands when you came in. so are you two finally together?" harry asked.

"Yes, Ron finally had the courage to ask me last night." Hermione said blushing.

"Congratulations both. It's about time you two got together. I knew you was both perfect for each other." Harry said cheerfully.

Harry turned back to his breakfast feeling really hungry. Harry felt more than saw Severus's presence.

Harry turned to his left and smiled. "Morning Sev. Did you have a good sleep?" harry asked.

"Yes harry, I had a lovely sleep. Pass over the coffee pot please." Severus answered with a smile.

Molly went back to the burrow with everyone set for Ron and Hermione.

Molly got a parchment and quill and wrote a note to harry.

**Harry,**

**I would like to invite you and Severus to stay with us for a while. I am so happy for you. Please send back a message with Errol with answer to if you will join us for a week.**

**Molly.**

Molly opened the window and whistled. Errol came through the window and landed on the dining room table. Molly attached the parchment to Errol's leg.

"Please take this to harry and wait for an answer." Molly said with a smile.

Harry went back to Severus's quarters after breakfast to relax.

"I love you Sev. Thank you for my birthday surprise, you have really made me smile. You mean the world to me." Harry said with a shy smile.

"You're welcome harry. I love you too with all my soul and heart." Severus said looking at harry with a smile.

Harry turned towards the magical window when insistent tapping came from.

Severus walked over to the window and opened it for Errol. "Harry weasley's owl is here." Severus said from window.

Harry got up and went over to the window and took the parchment from Errol and gave him an owl treat he carries around with him. Harry reads the message and looks at Severus.

"Sev what do you think about staying at the burrow for a week?" harry asked whilst looking for a quill.

"I would usually say no, but ok just for you. This way we can ask molly to organise the wedding." Severus said grudgingly.

Harry wrote out the note and tied it to Errol's foot. Harry went over to Severus and kissed him passionately.

A/N: please click review and tell me what you think.


End file.
